scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of Mr. Hyde
For other incarnations, see Mr. Hyde (disambiguation). : | actor= John Stephenson }} The Ghost of Mr. Hyde was the disguise of Dr. Jekyll, who used it to cover up his jewel thefts. Physical appearance The ghost of Mr. Hyde possessed green skin with big, white beady eyes, and long, dark gray hair. With a slender disposition, he also had bony fingers, a very slim face and visible cheek bone marks. Mr. Hyde sported a long, dark green trench coat as well as a black, tight fitting hat. Personality He had a sinister personality, often laughing maniacally when things were going his way. Powers and abilities Dr. Jekyll kept suction cups in his Hyde costume to give the illusion that he could scale the walls and ceilings on buildings whenever necessary. History Early life Dr. Jekyll claimed to have made a vitamin formula one would only had to take once in a person's life, but the concoction went awry and he became the Ghost of Mr. Hyde, a monster transformation also taken on by his great-grandfather. This was a lie, however; Jekyll used the story as a cover for his crimes as the monster, since all his experiments had really failed. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season two After one of his jewel thefts (at a high-rise department store), the Ghost of Mr. Hyde hid in the back of the Mystery Machine, under a blanket, while the gang was in the Malt Shop. Once they were on the road, the ghost was soon spotted by Scooby-Doo and the gang, who piled out of the van and hid behind a log. The ghost went into the marsh, and the gang tracked him down to an old house. They tried to get in through the back, but the backdoor triggered a trapdoor, and they ended up in Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. They met Dr. Jekyll, who told them that he was the ghost of Hyde; he had mud on his shoes from the marsh and the jewel necklace that Hyde stole in his pocket. However, the mud on his shoes was dry, signifying that something fishy was going on. Shaggy Rogers discovered Hyde lurking behind a bookcase while searching for clues. The ghost chased him and Scooby into a room where they hid inside a TV. When Hyde turned the TV on, they pretended to be characters from a TV program, but Shaggy blew their cover when he accidentally poked Mr. Hyde. Shaggy and Scooby fled and managed to lose the ghost, but they collided with Velma Dinkley in the process, causing the three of them to fall down a laundry chute. In the laundry room, Scooby found a pair of muddy shoes and a duster belonging to Jekyll's housemaid, Helga. Following this lead, the gang checked Helga's room for more clues, though Shaggy opted to stay outside the room and eat some fruit from a bowl. Underneath the mattress, Fred Jones and Daphne Blake found a can of phosphorus paint and a bottle of knockout drops. Shaggy mentioned finding "something interesting" in the fruit bowl, but before he could elaborate, the ghost of Hyde captured him. He strapped him to an operating table, planning to turn him into a frog, but Scooby rescued him. After a chase, they managed to lose Hyde. The thing Shaggy found turned out to be suction cups. The gang didn't understand this clue at the time, but they were ready to set a trap for the ghost of Hyde. unmasked.]] Fred, Daphne, and Velma dressed up as ghost of Hyde duplicates to scare him, making him fall through the trapdoor from earlier and onto a mattress. Shaggy and Scooby used the mattress to wrap him up, capturing him. Though the clues seemed to point to Helga, Hyde was instead revealed to be Dr. Jekyll. When the gang tracked Hyde to his house, Jekyll attempted to frame Helga by planting false clues for them to find. The suction cups were the ''real clue; Jekyll needed them to climb buildings. Helga wouldn't have needed the suction cups because of her experience as a circus performer, which is why Hyde grabbed Shaggy when he found them. ''Scooby-Doo'' (DC Comics) Insert details here. (Big House Brouhaha) Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 201. Nowhere to Hyde * Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) ** #50. Big House Brouhaha Notes/trivia * It appears in Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, as pictures in Mystic Manor. * A real monster resembling the Ghost of Mr. Hyde made a cameo in the direct-to-video film, Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King, as a patron of the monster bar that Shaggy and Scooby-Doo infiltrated. * The Ghost of Mr Hyde is based on the 1886 novel The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson. }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Impersonators Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2 villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) characters Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) villains Category:Scooby-Doo (DC Comics) monsters